High School life
by lilpsyco
Summary: Naruto is in high school and no one seems to like him. His adopted parents hate him and all he can do is pretended to be happy. Will he be able to survive this or not. Will most likely be SasuNaru M for safety
1. Welcome to his life

**Disclaimer: I own none of Naruto. If I did lets just say little Naru-chan wouldn't be so innocent any more **

The bald man slammed the door open and grabbed the boy by his neck and threw him across the room making him slam into the only dresser he had. "Get you ass up you have to go to school, worthless piece of shit." the man mumbled the last part before leaving the room. A tan hand ran through golden sunshine locks that stuck out in every direction. Empty sapphire eyes looked at the door before the boy stood up and walked into his bathroom. He looked into the mirror and studied his face. Upon both of his cheeks were three scars that looked like whiskers but on his right cheek a bruise was forming from where he made contact with the dresser. He reached up into his medicine cabinet and grabbed the foundation applying it to the bruise to hide it from the world. This sad broken boy is Uzumaki Naruto, he lives with his adopted parents that loath him and wish he was dead. They say the only reason they adopted him was a bet and they were going to throw him out as soon as he turned seventeen, not that he cared cause he hated them too. He went to the prestigious Konoha private high school where you had to be either rich or extremely smart to get in. Naruto got in because he learned fast especially if he studied. People at his school seemed to despised him no matter what he did so he just smiled and pretended everything was all right.

"You stupid brat! Get your ass to school before I beat you!" Naruto heard his _'father'_, he uses the term loosely, yell to him. Pulling on a long sleeved white tee then an orange short sleeved tee over it and some baggy jeans, he grabbed his backpack and some money and ran out of the house. Since his _'parents'_, yet again used loosely, wouldn't give him a car he had to walk thirty minutes every day to get to school then thirty minutes to get back _'home'_. He had been walking for about ten minutes when a car pulled up next to him it was a silver Hamann Ferrari.

"G-good morning N-Naruto-kun." a girls voice stuttered. He looked over to see Hyuga Hinata leaning over the passenger seat so she could see him.

"Hey Hinata, why isn't your cousin driving you?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"He l-lives in the do-dorm rooms n-n-n-now since my fa-father said I could finally dr-drive myself," she stuttered out, "and I-I was won-wondering if yo-you needed a ri-ride."

"Do you mean it?" Naruto asked, she was actually the only person in the school who was nice to him. She nodded smiling lightly, she used to have a crush on him but now she just thought of him as a brother. "COOL!" he yelled jumping into the passenger seat of the flashy car. Hinata giggled lightly at how amazed he was. She put the car into drive, it had been in park, and the sped off to the school.

**Please tell me what you thought of it.**


	2. Of pictures and poems

**Chapter 2 **

**Of Pictures and Poems**

Naruto sat in his first hour class, Chemistry, waiting for the other kids to start coming in. He laid his head down on his desk and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kiba looked into the class room to see Naruto asleep on his desk. Kiba growled slightly then walked up to him and kicked him out of his seat. Naruto fell with an 'oof' while his chair clattered to the floor. Kiba reached down and grabbed his collar holding him up to his face "I'm gunna kill you for kicking my dog." he growled into his ear. Naruto struggled against his grip but only the tips of his toes could touch the ground.

"I didn't mean to kick your dog!" Naruto yelled.

"Sure you didn't" Kiba said pulling back his hand to hit him when Naruto kicked him in the shin. He cursed dropping the shorter boy on the ground while closing his eyes, grasping his shin in pain. "You little shit I'ma-" he stopped when he opened his eyes. The golden haired boy was standing in front of him eyes closed arms stretched out in front if him, a little baggy in his hands.

"Please take this, I bought it as a way to say I was sorry." Naruto said bowing, his arms still out in front of him. Kiba grabbed the bag, looking inside he gasped, it was filled with dog biscuits that were about ten dollars each.

"How could you afford this?" Kiba said in awe, it was a well known fact in the school that Naruto got into the school from brains not money.

"Um, uh." he stood there chewing on his bottom lip scuffing his shoes together nervously.

"Just say it!" Kiba said getting annoyed. The way the other boy was acting was making his stomach do flip flops and he was not liking it.

"WellIhadsavedupmoneytobuysomethingIwantedbutthenIkickedyourdogonaccidentsoIwentandgotthemostexpencivedogcookiesIcouldfindtomakeupforit." Naruto said in one breath. Kiba stood there for a second trying to process what the other boy had said.

"Could you repeat that, slower." Kiba said rolling his eyes slightly.

"I had money saved up 'cause I was going to buy something I wanted, but then I kicked your dog on accident." Naruto rubbed his hands together nervously. "I felt really bad so I went out and bought the most expensive dog cookies I could buy to try and make up for it." Kiba looked in the bag once more before glaring at the blond, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"I'll forgive you this once but it if it happens again I'll put you in the hospital." he dropped the boy and walked out of the room. Naruto watched his retreating figure before sighing and standing back up.

'Of course I would piss of one of the basketball players.' Naruto slumped back into his seat as the five minute bell rang and people came pouring into the classroom. 'Let my day of hell begin' he sighed laying his head down on the desk. Suddenly the sounds of talking died down as the teacher entered the room. The blond lifted up his head to see there chemistry teacher, Asuma.

"Ok today I'll be passing out the test we took two days ago, then going over which answers we got wrong and why." some of the kids groaned while others smirked confident of there scores. "Well lets start off with the highest score of one hundred and eight percent." Asuma laughed slightly at the yells of Shikamaru being to smart. "Uzumaki, Naruto." he said holding out the paper so it could be retrieved by it owner. Whispers erupted around the classroom as the blond got up to retrieve his paper.

"I bet he cheated." one girl whispered.

"Maybe he slept with the teacher so he could get an A." another girl sniggered. Naruto pushed the voices out of his head trying to keep his smile plastered to his face.

"Wow my guesses must have really worked!" Naruto said loudly with a laugh while heading back to his seat. Asuma's smile faltered as a girl tripped him as he walked by her.

"Sakura! Detention after school for tripping Naruto." Sakura scoffed and glared at the small blond.

"It's not my fault he can watch where he's going." she huffed crossing her arms over her small chest. By this point Naruto had scrambled back up to his feet and had already taken his seat a small blush of embarrassment running across his face. Sure this happened to him every day but it still embarrassed him. He turned his head with a sigh to look out the window. The leaves were begging to change color as Autumn came closer. The light wind blew the branches making the leaves move and sway, dancing to there hidden beat. There swaying seemed to calm his troubled mind, picking up his pencil he began sketching in his sketch book that he always kept with him. He was entranced in his drawing he didn't notice that the teacher had assigned everyone a partner to go over the questions with.

"What's this?" a girl asked pulling the sketch book from his hands and flipping through it.

"H-Hey! Give it back!" Naruto yelled jumping out if his seat. When he saw who was looking through the book fear ran through his body, it was Sakura. She stopped on one of the pages shock evident on her face. On the page was a boy his hands tied together and onto a pole that was jutting out of the wall. The blond boy had a blindfold over his eyes but his mouth was open in a never ending scream of pain. She gasped when she realized it was supposed to be Naruto. Behind him was a chubby man that was bald and had a sadistic grin on his face and a malicious glint in his eyes. His right arm was pulled back a whip in hand, the scars and fresh cuts on the boys back showed he had been doing this for a while.

Sakura looked up at the blond pure horror showed on her face. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" she screeched pointing a manicured finger at him in disgust. The class had stopped working and looked at the two of them wondering what was going on. Naruto stood there his normally sparkling happy eyes dull and dead, a small frown stood where a grin used to live. He took a step forward ripping the book out of her hands.

"Never touch my stuff." the venom in his voice made her take a step away from him. He grabbed his backpack off the floor and ran out of the classroom, leaving behind a very confused class and scared Sakura. She looked at the door then back at where he had been sitting when something caught her eye, a piece of paper. She picked it up turning it over she saw another picture. Laying on the ground was a blond boy words and phrases dancing around him, making it look like they were the things causing the cuts on his skin. In the background were many different people. She couldn't really see there face that well but she could tell they all had the same sadistic grin on there faces, some of them were even pointing and laughing at boy. At the bottom of the picture was a poem that made her heart ache.

_Sticks and stones may brake my bones  
But words they rip right through me.  
You laugh and joke while I fake a smile  
But on the inside I am breaking._

_Am I really that much of an amusement to you?  
At school where I am verbally and physically abused  
I can feel my sanity slipping a bit.  
When I go home I get yelled at and hit._

_So where is my happy place?  
Do I get a moment to feel safe?  
To live with parents who took me in on a bet,  
The walk to and from school is that all I get?_

_Sticks and stones may brake my bones  
But words they rip right through me.  
You laugh and joke while I fake a smile  
But on the inside I am dieing._

Sakura looked at the poem again when she noticed something wet hit her hand. She reached up and touched her face _'when did I start crying?' _she thought trying to wipe away the tears without smudging her makeup.

"Hey Sakura, are you ok?" a feminine voice asked behind her. She turned to see Ino, they had become friends again after Ino had given up on Sasuke to go after Shikamaru.Without saying anything she thrust the picture into Ino's hands. Ino stared at the picture then read the poem at the bottom tears welled up in her eyes dripping down her face. When the first one hit her hand she reached up and touched her face, "What the?" She rubbed her eyes trying to get herself to stop. "Who wrote this?" She asked as she wiped the last tear away.

"Umm, well." she looked thoughtful for a second before leaning forward, "It was Naruto." she whispered into the other girls ear.

"HIM!" the blond yelled making everyone's head swivel ninety to one hundred eighty degrees to stare at the two girls. The pink haired girl clamped her hands over the others mouth and glared.

"We'll talk about this later in private." Sakura said before sitting down in the seat that Naruto used to occupy.

Ino looked at the picture a little longer then gasped "I think those people in the background, are you, me, and our friends." Sakura grabbed the picture from her hand.

"Oh my god, I think your right."

**A/N: So how was this part? Sorry if you were hoping for Sakura to be meaner I kind of like her I tried to make this one longer and hopefully will be even longer.**


	3. See my scars

**Chapter 3**

**See my scars**

Naruto knocked on the door softly, when it opened it revealed a young man with long brown hair that had been pulled into a ponytail and a scar across the bridge of his nose. "Hey Iruka-sensei, I was wondering if I could stay in here till my next class." the blond said scraping his right foot against the floor not looking at the teacher.

"Alright," the teacher said looking at the blond, "but after class your going to tell me what happened." Naruto smiled slightly before going into the classroom and sitting in the last seat in the back row that was next to the windows. Sitting down in the seat he tuned everyone out as he pulled out his sketch book and colored pencils.

"What is he doing in here?" a girl asked a look of disgust placed on her face.

"Ya isn't he supposed to be in another class." another girl spat out glaring at the oblivious blond. The class continued to make remarks about the blond but he never heard a word of it for he was to entranced in his drawing. It was a woman with long red hair that blew about her wild and free as she danced her arms up in the air. A soft but happy smile on her lips her big green eyes sparkling in unspeakable bliss as she danced in the falling leaves of the autumn trees. The whole class period he never noticed the pair of onyx eyes that stared at him. Right after he finished coloring in her orange jacket the bell rang telling everyone first hour was over. Slowly Naruto picked up his colored pencils, carefully placing them back into the box. As he worked at getting all the pencils back in Iruka walked up to him sitting in the chair next to him.

"So what happened." he asked getting strait to the point. Naruto looked up at his a sad smile gracing his lips.

"Sakura decided she wanted to look at my pictures and she didn't exactly like what she saw." Iruka looked at the blond terror flashing through his eyes for a second before it faded.

"Which picture did she see?" he questioned hopping it wasn't one of the worst ones.

"The one where I'm being whipped." his voice barley audible, but the elder man caught every word.

"Naruto I told you, you shouldn't bring those pictures to school anymore, or draw them here for that matter." the brunet said grabbing onto his shoulders only to be pushed away harshly.

"You want me to stop doing the only thing that keeps me sane." he whispered eyes wide. His eyes narrowed suddenly as he picked up his book bag , "There goes my theory of you actually caring about me." he hissed. Clutching his book to his chest he ran from the room. Iruka sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I wish I knew how to make everything better." he whispered as the first of his students began to trickle into his classroom. Naruto's next class, Foods, went by without a hitch although he did notice that Sakura had been staring at him strangely the whole time. Many thought he was to stupid to notice anything especially a little detail like someone taking random glances at you, but he wasn't stupid and he noticed everything. Like how people act one way even though they are nothing like it. _**BRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGG**_. The loud bell rang through the air ending third hour. The teens ran form the classroom trying to get there next class, while Naruto stayed behind to help clean up with the teacher.

"I've never known a student who would willingly stay behind to help clean." the teacher laughed his long white hair swaying slightly as he shook his head.

"What I don't get is how a perverted writer like you got suckered into teaching." Naruto laughed at his teacher.

"I owed a friend something ya brat, now get out of my sight." the teacher growled throwing the rag he had been clean with at him.

"Whatever you say Ero-sennin." the blond snickered as he ran out of the room a hoard of colorful words following him. He slowed down taking his time to get to his third hour, P.E. He hated the class for one reason and one reason only . . . . Ok maybe two, but the most important reason was because the had to change into gym clothes. Unconsciously the blond reached up with his right hand and touched the fabric covering his back under his left shoulder. He shuttered as he remembered old foster homes. He couldn't feel them through the fabric, but he knew they were there, the scars. Sure the adopted parents he had now were bad but he had had foster parents who were worse. Like the cubby bald guy who would whip him once a week or the scary skinny guy who set him on fire, yep he definitely had it worse other places. He had been so out of it he had realized he had walked into the P.E. room until he ran into someone. Speaking of reasons not to like P.E. here was his other one, Uchiha Sasuke. Every girls heart throb, head of the basketball team, smart, rich, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera . . . . I think we are all getting the point that if this boy doesn't like you then the rest of the school doesn't like you, right? Well for this poor blond boy that is it, the raven haired god HATED his existence to the point of no return, and what made it worse was that the boy had a CRUSH on the holy god of the school. No, Uzumaki Naruto was not gay he was bisexual, he learned when he was eleven that he didn't care what the person's sex was, as long as they loved him and only him.

"Watch where you're going usuratonkachi." the raven said glaring at the smaller boy.

"Shut up teme!" he yelled before brushing past him swiftly and running into the locker rooms. He closed the door behind him swiftly letting out a sigh of relief when he saw no one was in there. He pulled open his locker and changed into gym clothes as quickly as he could, just in case someone decided to come in. Upon exiting the locker room he saw everyone just standing around waiting for there teacher to come out of his office, not that it ever took him very long that is. The Office door flung open suddenly revealing a tall man with a bowl cut and abnormally large eyebrows and a toothy grin.

"Yosh! Today we will be playing a youthful game of Basketball!" he yelled taking his 'nice guy' pose. A couple kids groaned while the kids who were on the basketball team grinned, or in Sasuke's case smirked so lightly no one could tell unless they were a fan girl. "Also the girls will be in here watching because the girls gym flooded by unfortunate series of events." at this some of the boy gave each other high fives while the blond mentally groaned.

_'Great another reason for them to make fun of me.'_ the blond thought sarcastically. He wasn't great at sport, only fair, but in this school it was be the best or be trampled on.

"Okay everyone line up on the black line!" there teacher, Gai, yelled smiling brightly. Everyone lined up, Naruto somehow being shoved all the way to the end. The bushy browed teacher walked in font of everyone a number, either one or two. "And you my youthful blond will be a one!" Gai shouted happily point at Naruto. "Now twos will be shirts and ones will be skin!" he yelled happily. The blond visibly paled at the older mans words.

"S-skins? What happened to the pennies that we used to wear?" the blond asked fear and horror pumping through his veins. The last thing he needed was for everyone in the school to know about all his scars.

"Well our dear friend Asuma thought he could smoke in my office, but when Sarutobi-sama came in he threw his cigarette and it landed on them catching them on fire!" he laughed at the end as if it was one of the funniest things he had ever seen. At this point the girls had begun to walk into the gym and some of the skins had already taken off there shirts. The blond tugged at the bottom of his shirt nervously when he felt someone lifting up his shirt.

"Come on dobe, we can't play if you sit there and fidget all day." the ravens voice said coldly behind him.

"T-teme d-d-don't." but it was too late. The raven had already pulled the blonds shirt off exposing his scarred flesh to everyone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god!" a girl screeched making everyone turn and look at the blond. His face was red from embarrassment and rage. A head swiveled around to see what her classmate was yelling about her pink hair fanning out around her face. When she saw the blond boy, face tinged pink without a shirt on exposing all his scars, she gasped grabbing Ino's hand.

"What could have happened to him, to . . . . cause so many scars." Sakura whispered. Ino shook her head at a loss for words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I am sooo sorry about how short this one is but I'm leaving tomorrow to go to an Anime convention in Iowa I'll try to write more while I'm over there but I don't think I'll be able to but I'll try really hard to. Also I would like to thank everyone for your support it has helped me a lot, thank you again! I took my Behind the wheel test today . . . I didn't pass but I didn't fail, make sense?  
**


	4. The infirmary

**Chapter 4**

**The Infirmary**

The blond gasped as a cold finger ran over one of his scars. "What happened to you?" the raven whispered, his hot breath running over the blonds neck and ear. The blond shivered at the close contact before narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

"Why the hell would you care teme." the blond hissed pulling himself out of the ravens tight grasp. He turned to look the boy in the eye but regretted it almost immediately. The usually cold eyes held something, but was quickly replaced with indifference. The blonds eyes narrowed even more, giving him a fox like look. He closed his eyes placing his mask back on, he had it off for to long, everyone had seen to much. "Come on lets go play some basketball!" he shouted pumping his fist into the air excitedly.

"Yosh!" the Gai look alike yelled pulling him into a one armed hug. "My youthful friend finally wishes to play in the exciting game!" The blond looked at the other boy shaking his head lightly, a light smile gracing his features.

"Lee, your so weird." the blond shook his head again with a laugh. Suddenly he grabbed the ball from Lee and dribbled it down the court and made a basket.

"Oh ho! So my youthful friend is challenging me to see who is the better basketball player, Yosh!" Lee pumped his fist into the air chasing after the blond. They had been playing against each other for about ten minutes by now.

"Come on Lee beat the stupid blond!" a boy yelled on the sidelines

"Come on Lee don't let that loser best you!" a girl yelled. The blond felt his blood boil, he was doing well against Lee but all they were worried about was the bugged eyed freak (no offence but they can be scary) beating him because they didn't like him. This thought made him want to win, no now he **HAD** to win. Stealing the ball from Lee he made another basket. That's how the game went, Naruto stealing the ball and making baskets and Lee doing all he could to keep up with the blonds scoring. No one could believe how fast the blond was, or by how much stamina he had. Anger flared through the bushy browed boy, how dare the blond show him up at his own game! Getting the ball into his position he ran towards the basket. Seeing Naruto come at him from his left he tried to defend his hold he had on the ball. Without thinking Lee jutted out his elbow slamming it into the right side of the blonds face causing him to tumble to the ground. A gasp of pain slipped between the blonds lips before he could stop it. Lee dropped the ball and ran over to the blond.

"What have I done! I shall run two hundred laps around the school in one hour and if I can't finish in time I will then do five hundred push ups! Will that make it up to you!" the bushy browed boy yelled crocodile tears dotting his eyes.

"Uh Lee, you don't have to do that." The blond said standing up putting a hand over his throbbing cheek.

"No I do!" he yelled throwing his arms around the boy in a hug. "I keep calling you my friend but I just hit you in the face!" The blond forced a smile onto his face, trying to keep the pain from showing through.

"No really, you don't. I mean, it's not like you _meant_ to do it." his hollow words echoed around the gym as he walked away going back into the locker rooms.

"What's _his_ problem!" a red head girl sneered.

"Maybe he's finally fed up with everyone making fun of him." a cold voice said from behind the group of girls. They turned around to see Garra.

"How could it bother him! He laughs about everything that happens!" a blond yelled her face red.

"Maybe thats his was of getting away from the pain, and keeping the tears at bay." with that said the red head turned and walked away from the hoard of girls.

The blond winced as he put the wet cloth over his cheek._ Of course he just HAD to hit the same cheek that hit the dresser._ Naruto sighed in aggravation as he looked at his swelling cheek. The foundation from that morning had come off showing the large bruise to the world. The blond waved his wet shirt through the air trying to making it colder. He flinched as the cold, wet shirt touched his swollen, heated cheek. 'Click' he heard the door close softly. Turning around quickly he saw a tall red head leaning against the closed door. "Garra," the blond acknowledged him trying to cover the bruise with his wet shirt. The red head nodded slightly confirming he had heard the blond. Naruto turned around trying to keep the red head from seeing the bruise.

"What are you doing in here all alone?" a deep voice whispered into his ear. The frozen words ran through his spine causing him to shiver.

"I-I'm trying to k-keep the swelling down." the blond stuttered facing forward so he wouldn't look the red head in the eyes. Suddenly he felt hands grab his shoulders and spin him around. Dropping the shirt in shock he lifted up his arms to protect his face from the punch he was sure would come while closing his eyes. Nothing came. The blond opened one of his eyes tentatively to see the red head staring at him a slight look of shock on his face._ Why would he look at me like-_ "Oh" he reached up and covered his bruise while turning it away from the red head. Lightly calloused fingers grabbed onto his chin forcing him to look into the aqua eyes of the red head.

"Who did this to you?" his voice was soft, but the venom in it did not go unheard by the blond boys perceptive ears.

"I-I guess Lee h-hit me harder than anyone thought." Naruto whispered hoping that the red head would take it and leave. His wish fell on deaf ears ad the red head pulled him closer.

"I know your lying." the red head whispered before licking the shell of his ear. The blond flinched trying to jerk away but the steady hand held his head stiffly in place. Pulling back slightly Garra stared into the pools of sapphire that held chambers of unknown sorrow. Running his finger over his bottom lip he slowly pushed it into his mouth. The blond was stunned, he had no idea what to do so he just stood there dumb struck. The red head ran his finger all over the inside of the other boys mouth. Sliding the digit over the boys tongue he looked into his eyes, they were blank. Confusion, fear, and other emotions flowed freely through his eyes, but the most prominent was acceptance, for what he believed was coming. Pulling the digit out of his mouth slowly it was followed by a string of saliva which broke and clung to the blonds chin. The red head leaned forward and the blond closed his eyes, but nothing happened. "I'm not going to do anything to you." The blond opened his eyes to see the door swing shut behind the red head. After standing there in shock for a couple of seconds he slid onto the ground and curled up into a ball his head spinning. He felt his eyes burning but the tears wouldn't come.

_'Why can't I cry.'_

_'I can't believe he was really just going to let me do whatever I wanted to do to him.'_ Garra was walking back towards everyone, his eyes glazed over in thought.

"What happened?" Lee questioned, confused by the look Garra had on his face. The red heads face grew cold as he stared at the other kids in the room.

"Nothing," he walked past everyone, "absolutely nothing." Everyone stared at him as he walked past.

"Well lets finish the last thirty minutes with that game of basketball!" Gai yelled pumping his fist into the air.

"Well that was fun." a boy said sarcastically walking off the court.

"Your just mad you lost." another boy laughed swinging his arm around the other.

"The only reason you won was because you had the most basketball players on your team!" another boy yelled. The group of boys laughed as they walked into the changing room until they saw someone laying on the ground. It was Naruto.

"Just leave him there, He'll wake up eventually." one boy said beginning to walk over to his locker.

"Oh my, Naruto!" they turned to see Lee running over to where Naruto was laying. When he touched the blonds skin he pulled back quickly. It was cold and clammy. Rolling the blond over he saw he was breathing rapidly a pained look on his face. "Naruto! Naruto!" Lee shook the blond lightly trying to get a reaction from him. "Naruto wake up!" the blond ground slightly, his eyes flickering open.

"Lee?" the blond asked confusion marring his face.

"What happened to you?" Lee asked shaking the boy lightly.

"I don-" his eyes went wide as he turned to the side, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Are yo-" Lee stopped as he saw the blonds body convulse as he threw up onto the floor. The slimy mixture spilling through his fingers and onto the hard ground before. "Oh my god! Naruto you need to get to the nurse!" Lee yelled. Standing up he pulled the blond into his arms, he was surprised by how light he was.

"I don't know what your so worried about," a boy with short purple hair stated puling off his shirt, "I bet he's just faking it." he laugh along with some of his friends.

"But what if it's not fake, and he really is sick." an emotion less voice said from behind them. They whipped around to she Sasuke standing there, already dressed. The raven haired boy walked up to Lee and grabbed the blond out of his arms.

"No Sasuke I'll take him!" Lee said pumping his fist into the air like it was a challenge. The raven wasn't even listening and was already working on opening the door.

"Why do you want to be the one who takes him to nurse!" one boy yelled. The raven turned slightly his face showing indifference.

"I'm already dressed." he replied before walking out of the locker room completely. Walking down the hallway people stared openly pointing at him.

"What is Sasuke doing with the freak?"

"He looks like he's passed out . . . Maybe he's going to throw him off the top of the school!" one said excitedly.

"Kill the freak!"

"Throw him off the roof!" Sasuke looked strait ahead never looking at the people who were yelling around him. He tried to block out all the horrible things people were saying, but it was hard.

_I can't believe people are actually this mean to others._ He looked down at the blond who was in his arms. A peaceful expression looked back up at him, _I've never seen this kind of expression on him before._ Walking a little while longer he arrived at the infirmary. Setting the blond onto his feet while holding him up with his left arm, he opened the door.

"What the hell! And why did you let them play with the scalpels! . . . . . YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY!" the room shook with tremendous tremors. "Fine I'll come and help, but if it happens again I'm going to kill you just so I can practice my stitching techniques on your corpse!" a sound of crunch metal followed then the door across from the raven opened with a loud bang. The room was filled with silence as the blond nurse looked at the raven who was holding blond in his arms once again.

"What happened to him?" she asked looking at the raven suspiciously.

"When we got into the locker room he was laying on the ground then he threw up." he said shrugging his shoulders slightly. She stared at him for a second before sighing slightly.

"Set him on one of the beds. I have to leave of a couple minutes but I'll be back soon. You can wait with him if you would like." she stated gabbing some things off the counter.

"I think I'll stay here Tsunade-sama." the raven stated looking down at the blond.

"Well I'll be back soon. You both better still have your clothes on when I get back here." and with that said she left. Sasuke scowled slightly at her comment. Walking over to the beds he laid the blond on the first bed gently. Looking down at the boy he sighed slightly before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What happened to you." the raven whispered leaning towards the unconscious boy. Placing his lips on top of the blonds in a awkward kiss. He pulled back a sour look on his face. The blonds lips still had some bile on them filling the ravens mouth with the awful taste when he ran his tongue over his lips. _'This may be the only time I get to do this.'_ he thought leaning back over the blond. Pressing his lips against Naruto's he ran his tongue over the blonds lips before plunging it into his hot cavern. It was awful, but he wanted it so badly. Swirling his tongue around the blonds mouth he tried to get the taste of bile to go down. Suddenly the blond stirred beneath him. Pulling away slightly and opening his eyes he saw Naruto was crying in his sleep.

"Please . . . don't." the blond shifted his head to the left slightly "Please don't . . . do this . . . me." Sasuke took no notice to what he was saying as he leaned back down to continue his assault. "Please stop . . ." Sasuke's lips were centimeters from the blonds, "Garra." The raven froze.

_'Garra . . . . GARRA!?'_ the raven sat up his fists shaking slightly. _'What the hell!'_ Sasuke stood up suddenly and walked over to the door. Opening it he turned and looked at the unconscious blond. "You will be mine." he whispered before turning and leaving the infirmary quietly.

**A/N I am sorry! I didn't mean for it to take this long! I keep forgetting to get on! . . . wow I suck at life . . . sigh anyway I'll try to get up the next chapter faster than I did this one **

Ritsu- I like it your doing a great job. You might want to go back over the part with Sasuke, you make it sound like he's mad at Naurto, but knowing you, you probally have somthing already planed to explain yourself. I can't really find anything wrong. I'm sorry if i not any help but I try. ; ) P.S. i love the detail you put in, you are truly amazing.

lilpsyco - thank you for being honest with me.


	5. Waking

**Chapter 5**

**Waking**

Sasuke strode through the halls ignoring everyone who tried to get his attention. His face a mask of calm but beneath the surface he was seething. It was the end of the day and basketball practice was starting soon but all he could think of was finding Garra. Fury burned through his veins as he thought of what had happened only four hours before.

'_Why!? Why did he say Garra's name…'_ Sasuke knocked open the door to the gymnasium with his shoulder to see most of the basketball team was already in their outfits, stretching. His onyx eyes glanced quickly over the group but did not see the one person he was looking for. Sasuke strode quickly across the gym over to Kiba. "Have you seen Garra?" Kiba glanced up at him.

"He's in the changing room, why?" Kiba's eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Hn," Sasuke turned and walked quickly over to the changing room.

"What's up his ass…" Kiba shook his he went back to stretching.

* * *

Sapphire eyes opened slowly _'So I'm in the infirmary huh'_ Naruto sat up slowly.

"Good to see you're not dead." Naruto looked to his left and saw Tsunade. She was sitting in the chair next to his bed; her elbows sat on her legs and her head rested on her hands. A small smile tugged on her lips while amusement sparkled in her light brown eyes.

"Baa-chan…. How did I get here?" Tsunade's smile grew.

"Oh you know, Sasuke carried you in here." Naruto's eyes grew large and he began to sputter.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun c-c-carried me?" Tsunade tried to cover her laugh with a cough while Naruto threw himself back down onto the bed trying to smother himself with a pillow. "Oh god I could just die!" the blond groaned beneath the pillow.

"Oh come on," Tsunade said placing a hand on his arm, "it's not that bad." Naruto lifted the pillow just enough to glare at her. "Anyways since you're here anyway lets take a look at that bruise." Naruto tensed for a split second before sitting up, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed so he could face Tsunade head on. She reached up and started turning his head this way and that. "So," Tsunade stopped turning his head and looked him strait in the eyes, "when was the last time you ate?" Naruto fidgeted under her gaze his eyes trying to look anywhere but at her. "Naruto, please…."

"Tuesday…" Naruto whispered turning his head away from her and looking down at the ground. Tsunade sighed, it was Thursday. She got up from her chair and walked over to her desk. Picking up something she tossed it to Naruto, he caught it and stared. It was sub sandwich.

"I didn't have time to eat lunch today, and I don't want it to go to waste." It was a lame excuse Tsunade knew that but she also knew Naruto wouldn't just accept her making a sandwich just for him. Ever since she found out how undernourished he was she had taken to making an extra sandwich just for him. Although most of the time she had no way to give it to him and it just ended up in the trash.

"Thanks." Naruto grinned at her. He was so happy and it showed. His eyes brightened and sparkled like a light had been thrown on inside of him. He looked alive. Tsunade felt her chest tighten. _Just a small amount of kindness makes him this happy, like he has won the lottery… What in the world has happened to him?_ "Hey, how long was I in here for" Naruto asked before shoving the last bite of the sandwich into his mouth.

"Oh you know," Tsunade said casually twirling a strand of hair between her fingers, "just the rest of the school day." Naruto's eyes went wide as he choked on the sandwich in his mouth. "Actually the bell only rang about ten minutes ago."

"Shit!" Naruto yelled jumping out of the bed.

"Hey! Language!"

"Wait," Naruto looked all around the bed, "where is all my stuff?"

"It's probably still in the locker room, I mean that's where he brought you from." Naruto walked over to the door.

"Alright well I better head out then, thanks for the food." Naruto opened the door and began to walk out.

"Ah, Naruto?" Tsunade stood catching his attention before he completely walked out, "Come by tomorrow, I can have another sandwich for you." Naruto grinned his eyes closed.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm okay." And with that he walked out of the infirmary.''

"That boy…" Tsunade shook her head. "You deserve the best things in the world to happen to you."

**Next time, who knows? I'm thinking of taking this in a different direction and bringing in a new character that….. I don't want to ruin the surprise. Haha Although I will be surprised if any of you trust me to update ever again I mean HOLY MOTHER OF CHRIST IT'S BEEN 6 YEARS! HOW OLD WAS I WHEN I STARTED THIS….. I worry about my mental state and if I need to be tested… Any way….. NEXT TIME! Hopefully six more years will not laps! **


	6. Memories

**Memories**

Naruto walked down the hallway back towards the gym_ 'Why did Sasuke carry me to infirmary… Why didn't he just leave me passed out on the floor… I bet that's what everyone had told him to do…'_ All too soon Naruto had made it to the gym and he could already hear people moving and talking inside. Naruto groaned internally of course today was one of the days that the basketball team stayed after school for practice. Naruto took a deep breath before walking into the gymnasium. The door closed softly and barely made a sound. Naruto almost sighed with relief when no one noticed him walk in. Everyone was too busy stretching or doing warm up shots. Turning to his left Naruto practically ran into the changing room, and right into Gaara.

"Speak of the devil." Gaara grinned down at the smaller boy.

* * *

~five minutes earlier~

Sasuke stood just inside the changing room. His onyx eyes locked with the pale green eyes of Gaara. Gaara held his gaze for only a second more before going back to changing. Sasuke stood there a second more before realizing how stupid he was being. Why should anything Naruto had been dreaming about mean anything? It was probably just a nightmare. Sasuke felt himself relax a little, some of the tension in his shoulders slipping away. Walking past Gaara he went over to his locker and began putting in the combination. They both changed in silence when suddenly Gaara asked a question out of the blue.

"So did Naruto get sent home? I didn't see him for the rest of the day." Sasuke turned his head slowly to his right to look at the other boy. The redhead wasn't even looking at him. He was kneeled down on the floor tying his shoes.

"How should I know?" Sasuke turned away from him pulling his shirt over his head. Gaara turned to look at him; he saw how tense the muscles in Sasuke's shoulders were. A smile tugged at his mouth. Gaara was the only person in the school who suspected that the most popular guy in the school, whom had girls fawning all over him, was actually infatuated with the small golden haired boy named Naruto.

"No reason, just thought you would know. I mean you are the one who took him to the infirmary." Gaara shrugged. "I'll just ask him how he is feeling next time I see him." And with that Gaara walked towards the door. Before He could even reach out for the handle the door burst open and someone ran into him. He looked down to see Naruto's wide sapphire eyes staring up at him. "Speak of the devil." He grinned down at the smaller boy.

"Oh, Hey Gaara." The blond smiled at him. "And what do you mean speak of the devil?"

Gaara smiled lightly, "Oh don't worry about it. So how are you feeling? I didn't see you for the rest of the day." Gaara was a little disappointed when Naruto didn't even seem phased by the question.

"Oh you know, just slept the rest of the day away, haha." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I was just too tired. Thanks for worrying about me though." And with that Naruto began to walk past him.

Naruto heard the door click to a close behind him. He knew Gaara was gone but he still couldn't force himself to move. Right in front of him was Sasuke. The taller boy was looking down at him, his onyx eyes locked onto him. He wanted to fidget, to run away and hide, but instead he kept his mask up and scowled at him. "Teme."

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke held Naruto's scowl for a few more seconds before starting to walk past him towards the door.

"Thank you." Sasuke stopped in his tracks. He was standing right next to Naruto. "For taking me to the Infirmary, Tsunade said you were the one who carried me. So thank you." Naruto was looking strait ahead. Sasuke stared at the blond for a second before reaching up and ruffling his hair.

"I'm just glad you're okay." And with that said Sasuke turned and walked out of the changing room leaving Naruto alone. Naruto could hardly believe what had just happened. He felt the blood rush to his face as he began to blush. The extra blood flow made his bruise throb, bringing him back to reality. He turned to say something to Sasuke, anything, but he was gone. Naruto stood there still slightly shocked.

'_Maybe… Maybe Sasuke actually cares about me?'_ the thought was so hopeful and farfetched it made his heart ache. He shook himself of the thought and went to get his things out of his locker.

* * *

~With Sakura~

"Oh my god! Look at this adorable dress!" Ino picked up a dark purple gown. It was a floor length A line dress with a slit that came up dangerously high. It was one shouldered with crystals covering the strap and came down the dress like stars.

"Beautiful." Sakura murmured in agreement but Ino could tell she wasn't really paying any attention to what she said.

"Seriously," Ino snapped throwing the dress back on the rack, "What is your problem? Ever since we got out of school you've been acting weird!" Sakura looked right at her friend and sighed.

"I don't know, I just… Ever since I saw those pictures and saw those scars, I can't stop thinking about Naruto." Sakura's eyes dropped to the ground. "I mean ever since he came to our school everyone has been mean to him. Why? I mean I can't even remember why I started being mean to him, and no matter what he has always just smiled and taken it. Today was the first time I've ever seen him look that broken… and fragile." Sakura shivered when she remembered the look on Naruto's face when she had flipped through his drawing book. His eyes had been so empty; he looked like a broken child.

"Ya," Ino sighed, "Neither can I. I thought shopping would make me forget. Make everything go back to normal." Sakura looked up at her friend and smiled.

"I say we do something about it."

Ino furrowed her eyebrows together, "Like what?" Sakura smiled at her friend and grabbed her wrist pulling her towards the men's section of the store. "What are we doing over, oh." Sakura had stooped and Ino knew exactly what she was thinking. "But Sakura, getting him something now after how we have treated him…" Sakura held up a hand to stop her.

"Ino, we are women and therefore already considered crazy. That gives us the privilege, no, the right to do whatever we want." The two girls started giggling while Ino reached out to look at the price tag.

"Wow, that's pretty expensive."

Sakura nodded, "Well it is from that new brand, you know the one that started in England? The creator is only like twenty two and now runs and owns the best brand ever."

"Oh!" Ino began to get excited "Isn't it the one where she has created all the clothes herself! Kyuubi Designs!" Sakura nodded while grabbing the soon to be present off the rack. "Isn't she coming to Japan soon?" Ino asked following Sakura to the counter.

"Ya she is, she said she was coming here to look for something." Sakura smiled, "I hope we get to meet her, her designs are gorgeous." Turning away from Ino Sakura addressed the cashier, "Can I get that gift wrapped?"

"Of course." Sakura paid and within minutes the cashier came back with a box wrapped in navy blue wrapping paper with black ribbon. Ino and Sakura walked out of the store chatting on how surprised Naruto will be and if he will like it or not. Ino unlocked her car and both stepped in. Ino sat in the drivers seat for a minute a confused look on her face.

"Sakura, when exactly are we going to give him the present?"

Sakura sat for a second before a small smile found it's way onto her face. "Tomorrow," she played with the black ribbon, "It's his birthday, remember how excited he was last year because he turned sixteen and got his drivers license? He was flashing that thing to everyone. I remember the date, October tenth."

"Ya I remember." Ino also remembered all the mean things she had said to him that day. "Do you really think he will forgive us?" Sakura shook her head her smile sad.

"No… But we wont know unless we try."

* * *

~With Naruto~

_Well this fucking sucks._ Naruto was laying down on a rock like bed in a motel. Only a few hours ago had he gone home to see a note on the door and all his clothes in a box on the front door.

_Worthless shit,_

_You will be seventeen tomorrow and we told you we would kick you out when you were. We figured why delay the inevitable? Your shit is in the box. Don't bother knocking._

He had picked up the box and walked to the nearest motel with was about fifteen minutes away. He rolled over onto his side and sighed. He had paid for a week in the motel but now he had no money for food. He rolled back onto his back '_I'm lucky Tsunade gave me that sandwich, maybe tomorrow I'll go see her again.'_ Even though it was early Naruto was emotionally exhausted. Closing his eyes he fell asleep instantly.

_**Naruto ran through the grass towards the front door of their house. A red haired girl chased him, both of them were laughing. "Safe!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the handle to the front door.**_

"_**You're never safe from me!" The red head yelled picking him up off the ground. She held him with one arm while she tickled him with the other.**_

"_**N-no!" Naruto laughed while trying to push her arms away. "O-onee-chan! S-s-stop!" Their laughter filled the air as he struggled and she continued the assault. A soft laugh behind them distracted the red head long enough for Naruto to pull away from her and run to the woman who had opened the door. "Momma!" Naruto grabbed onto her leg "Mira was being mean!"**_

_**His mother laughed, it sounded like bells tinkling together. He loved her laugh. "It looks to me like you were just having fun." Mira smiled brightly her hands behind her back, Naruto stuck his tongue out at her and she just laughed.**_

_**Suddenly he wasn't holding onto his mother anymore, he was holding onto Mira. He was crying, she was rubbing his head trying to console him. He was screaming at her. Strangers were pulling them apart. He screamed louder. "Be a good boy Naruto, I'll come back for you! I promise! When I'm old enough I'll find you and we will be a family again!" Mira was pulled out of the room and the door shut. Naruto collapsed to the ground, the stuffed animal he had been holding fell out of his hands. The fox stared back at him. He picked it back up and held it close to his chest.**_

"_**She'll come back for us Kyuubi. She promised she would."**_

Naruto woke tears still running down his face._ 'I haven't thought about Mira in a long time.'_ He rubbed his face with this nightshirt, wincing when he hit the bruise._ 'She would be twenty two now… I wonder if she's looking for me.'_ Naruto lay there thinking of the past when suddenly the motel phone rang. "Hello."

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki, this is your walk up call you requested last night."

"Oh thank you." Naruto heard the other phone click so he hung up. Naruto showered quickly and threw on some clothes. He grabbed his book bag and stepped outside. He shivered. It was a chilly morning. _'What am I going to do when it gets cold…_' he shook the thought from his head and began his walk to school.

When he arrived at school it was a little warmer but his hands were tingling from the loss of sensation. He was still rubbing his hands together when he walked into the classroom. It was completely empty, just the way he liked it. He pulled out his sketchpad and began drawing his sister. Her fiery red hair was wavy and barley reached past her shoulders, her bangs were just staring to get in the way of her grey eyes. She had been thirteen when they were separated he had been seven. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft voice. He looked up to see Hinata. "Hey Hinata," he smiled brightly while closing his sketchbook and putting it back into his backpack.

"H-happy Birthday." She smiles shyly and pulled a box from behind her back. It was wrapped in cream paper with brown ribbon. Naruto's smile widened.

"Thanks Hinata!" He reached out and grabbed the present from her. He looked up at her with big eyes, "Can I open it now?"

She laughed softly "Of course you can." Naruto tore open the wrapping paper to reveal a simple white box. He hesitated for a fraction of a second. Hinata was the only person in the past four years of his life to give him a present. He smiled at the before opening it gently. Inside was a chocolate brown scarf. He touched it softly,_ 'This must be what clouds feel like.'_

"Thank you so much Hinata." Naruto smiled up at her.

"Y-you're very w-welcome." A couple of students trickled into the classroom. "W-well I better h-h-head to class." Hinata smiled at him one more time before turning and walking out of the classroom. Naruto placed the lid back onto the box and gently placed it into his backpack. He smiled at the present one more time before looking back up.

"Happy Birthday Naruto." The image in front of him almost didn't register. Sakura and Ino stood together beside his desk. Ino was holding a card and Sakura was holding a present. "Um," Sakura placed the large present on his desk, "We decided to get you a present, since it's your birthday and all."

"If you could," Ino continued holding the card out to him, "We'd like you to read this before opening the present."

"Sure!" Naruto smiled. He was so excited to be getting two presents and a card this year, but at the same time he was worried. Worried it would be a trick to humiliate him in front of everyone on his birthday. He reached out and took the card from her hands. Opening the envelope a plain white card came out. In big black letters it read 'HAPPY BITHDAY'. He opened the card a piece of folded paper fell out but everything on the inside was hand written by the two of them.

_Dear Naruto,_

_We are so sorry for the way we have been treating you. We thought about it a lot last night and neither of us know why we truly treated you the way we did other than the fact that everyone else treated you badly and we went along with it. And for this we are truly sorry. You did not deserve any of the mean things we said or did to you, and even though we were as nasty as we were you still smiled at us every day and laughed. Even though it hurt you so much on the inside. We saw this picture and realized how truly awful we had been. We hope we can make it up to you and in time you can forgive us._

Naruto's eyes were prickling with unshed tears when he open the picture. It was the one where he was huddled on the ground being cut by the awful things everyone was saying to him. He looked up at them. They were looking strait at him and they looked, miserable. Both of them had rings around their eyes and they looked nervous. Suddenly he was shocked because he knew _why_ they were nervous. They thought he wasn't going to forgive them that he would turn his nose up at their apology. And for a second he was tempted to do just that, but he couldn't. They were trying, which was a hell of a lot more than what anyone else had ever tried to do. Naruto smiled at them, a genuine heartfelt smile they had never seen before. "Of course I'll forgive you guys." Sakura and Ino smiled and both leaned down, pulling him into a hug.

"We will understand if you don't trust us right away." Ino said.

"Ya," Sakura agreed. "But just you watch. We will prove to you that we mean it." Naruto chuckled as they pulled away. He almost couldn't believe his ears.

"Can I open my present now?"

"Yes!" They both exclaimed at once. Naruto began tearing off the wrapping paper excitedly. Underneath was another plain white box like before but this one was larger. Slowly he opened the lid and what he saw was amazing. It was a coat, but it was fantastic. He pulled it out of the box slowly. It was a burnt orange wool pea coat that looked like it would reach his knees. The entire inside of the coat and top portion on the collar was lined in a soft, warm, cream-colored fur.

"It's perfect." Naruto's voice was breathy with amazement. He ran his hands over the coat his fingers lingered on a button. It was dark brown; just a couple shades darker than the scarf Hinata had just given him. Sakura and Ino beamed he looked over at them his eyes shining, "This is the best gift ever!" Naruto jumped out of his seat and pulled them both into a hug. Naruto turned a little so he could put the coat back into the box. "I'm going to go put it in my locker, I'll be right back!" and with that he ran out of the room with the box. Sakura and Ino smiled after him before going to their seats. Both of them felt warmth in the pits of their stomach, and for once in their lives they knew they were doing the right thing. Even if it made other people look at them strangely, they were happy because they had made him happy.

Naruto pulled open his locker in excitement. He hadn't had a birthday this amazing since he was six. He smiled at the box. _'Maybe everything is going to be alright'_ with that thought in mind Naruto shut his locker and headed back to the classroom. He was so happy in his own thoughts that he missed the flash of red curly hair that peaked through the window into the principal's office.

**I bet you can all guess where this is headed ha ha. Oh well it was getting long and the next part will more than likely be just as long. Or not who knows?**


	7. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. I've been forgetting to write this.**

**Happy Birthday**

Today was without a doubt the best day of Naruto's life since his parents had died. It seemed like everything was just going his way. His first class, Chemistry had been fun. They had burned different chemicals to see what color the flame would be, and no one lit him on fire! Sakura and Ino even talked to him about the compounds and why they burned the colors that they did. In foods they were allowed to cook anything they wanted with the ingredients that were in the refrigerator. Naruto had made chicken stir-fry with vegetables! Now he had lunch for the day, actually maybe even a couple of days depending on how he rationed it! Not only that but Ino and Sakura had spent the time making a poor but heartfelt vanilla cake with chocolate icing. Naruto had tried to eat it in the classroom but they had smacked his hand playfully and told him to wait until lunch. Once they had split up to go to their separate PE classes Naruto had been worried that his good luck was about to end but he was wrong. Since the girl's gym was still under repair they all ended up in the boys gym playing doge ball. Naruto loved doge ball, even though people tried to pelt him with balls. But this time it was a little different. Every time someone on the other team said something mean and tried to hit him in the face Ino would hit them in the back of the head with a ball and say 'Ooops I didn't see your fat, dumb head there, my bad.' Then she would smile sweetly. Every time she did it, it had made him laugh making his teammates look at him strangely but he didn't care. He was finally happy. When the game was finally over Naruto was headed over to the changing rooms then he head Sakura yell his name. "Hey, Naruto!" He turned to look at her, "Come sit by us at lunch, ya?"

He smiled back at her, "Of course!" he trotted over to the changing room. He was so elated, that even though the room was full of his classmates he started changing. He tuned out the whispers pulling off his gym clothes and throwing on his normal ones.

"You seem very happy today Naruto!" Naruto looked over to see Lee standing next to him.

"Of course I am," The blond smiled brightly causing hearts to skip beats and stomachs to flip, "I mean today is my birthday and it's the best birthday ever!" Naruto laughed and grabbed his backpack.

"Oh ho! Your parents must have gotten you something very special indeed!" Lee slapped his back but that isn't what made him falter in his steps.

'_Does no one knows I am an orphan?'_ The thought shocked him. He thought it was what made everyone mean to him in the first place. Because he was different, because he had no real family. "No, I mean," Naruto, laughed his mask pulled over his confusion quickly and blurted out "I don't have any parents." Everyone in the room stopped talking then. The silence was thick and buzzed in his ears, seconds passed like minutes and no one said a word. Laughing nervously Naruto began to back out of the room, "He he, guess I'll see some of you guys at lunch." And with that he turned and ran from the room.

The purple haired boy from the day before broke the silence, "He's lying, I saw his parents pick him up last month."

Gaara rolled his eyes. Another boy exclaimed, "Those obviously weren't his real parents, I mean think about it they both have black hair and Naruto's hair is blond." Sasuke scoffed at how dense the other people in his school were.

"Well then why have we never heard about it before?"

"When have any of us bothered to talk to Naruto about anything." This time it was Gaara who had spoken up. After that no one spoke, everyone just finished getting dressed and left in silence until only Sasuke was left sitting on the bench. He grabbed his bag and headed out the door determined to find someone who knew about Naruto's past.

* * *

Naruto had grabbed his food and had just walked into the lunchroom when he heard two distinct voices call his name. He saw Sakura and Ino standing next to a table in the corner waving their hands above their head like crazy. Naruto laughed a little and walked over to them. "Ready for your birthday cake?" Ino asked as they all took a seat at the table. Naruto looked at the cake, it was the same as it was in class. Lopsided with the icing spread unevenly over the entire thing, but Naruto couldn't be happier.

"Of course!" Naruto nodded vigorously while Sakura cut them all a piece of cake with a plastic knife. Once they all had apiece they dug in, I mean it's a birthday. You always have cake first on your birthday. The cake was dry and fell apart when they tried to eat it but to Naruto it was the best cake ever. He smiled brilliantly, his eyes dancing.

"Thank you for making this the best birthday ever!" Sakura and Ino smiled lightly.

"It was the least we could do for being as terrible as we were to you before." Sakura shrugged.

"Ya." Ino looked down fidgeting with her hands.

Naruto smiled softly, "Well, if it makes you feel any better I wont be telling you all of my secrets anytime soon." Ino and Sakura rolled their eyes as he chuckled softly.

"Well you better tell us i-" Sakura's sentence was cut off by yelling out in the hallway.

"YOU CANNOT KEEP HIM FROM ME! HE IS MY FAMILY NOT YOURS AND IF I WISH TO SEE HIM THEN I SHALL!" The door to the lunchroom burst open slamming against the wall. The noise silenced everyone in the room. Two women walked in, the first had long fire red hair that reached midway down her back with its soft waves. She looked to be from a rich family. She wore a dark green sweater dress that reaches halfway down her thighs with a brown and gold belt at the waist. Her dark brown leather stiletto boots came up to her knees, her hair and necklace barely moved as she strode purposefully into the room, a pink ting of anger marring her delicate cheeks. Naruto was so transfixed on her he never noticed his social worker running in behind her the same pink anger flush across her face. Behind them followed the principal and a few teachers. The short black bob of the social worker fanned around her face as she turned to yell at the principal behind her. Naruto took no notice; he heard nothing but the sound of his blood rushing through his ears. The tips of his fingers tingled, his heart beating erratically in his chest. _She looks just like….. Onee-chan…. _

"Onee-chan…." He had only whispered the word but Sakura and Ino had heard it. He stood suddenly he chair clattering to the floor causing everyone to turn and look at him. Stormy grey eyes locked onto him and softened, the anger that once marred the woman's face gone in a second replaced by a small smile.

"Naruto," she took two steps toward him before stopping her hands clenching the necklace that had been resting on her chest. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at him. The people in the lunchroom had begun whispering franticly trying to figure out who the woman was and how she knew Naruto. They stared at each other for only a few more seconds but it seemed like an eternity.

"Mira?" Naruto questioned taking a small step forward. She nodded quickly her tears beginning to spill from her eyes. Mira opened her mouth to say something, anything to her brother when he came crashing into her, knocking them both into the ground. She smiled down at him as he buried his head into her. "You came back…. You came back…" He just kept repeating it over and over. He held her tightly as if he expected it to be a dream and for her to just disappear.

She ran her hand through his golden locks, "I promised didn't I?"

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry this took so long to update. Thank you everyone for your support and reviews 3 I am hopping to find a beta reader soon since I type quickly and have a hard time noticing some small spelling mistakes I make. I know they are supposed to be there so when I re-read my head fills it in and I will not notice it unless I wait about a month and re-read through it.**

**So really what I'm saying is that if any of you would like to be my beta reader I would gladly appreciate it. Like lots and lots. Also with a beta reader I'm almost positive that I would update more since someone would be kind of on my ass about the next chapter hahaha. Anyway Hopefully I will be ably to update again in the next week or two. I'm trying to give myself deadlines for each chapter so I will update more frequently… -_- lets see how it works out!**


End file.
